For Love and Five Year Olds
by Jellybean Giant
Summary: JemFaith story. What happens when an old friend comes to keep an old promise?


Jem could only smile as Faith walked down the aisle, on her father's arm, toward him. "This is it," he thought. "She is finally mine." After a lifetime (or so it felt to him) she was actually going to be his. 

On this day Faith would no longer be Miss Faith Meredith but Mrs. Dr. James Matthew (Jem) Blythe. She wasn't even nervous anymore. As soon as she saw him she couldn't think of anyone or anything else but them. The whole room, the whole world seemed to disappear. It was just them, making their sacred vows of matrimony to each other. Just them... 

Rev. Meredith had tears in his eyes as he gave away to Jem, who was more than happy to accept. He couldn't believe his oldest daughter was getting married. And he couldn't have been happier with who she was marrying if he picked out the groom himself. 

Anne also had tears in her eyes as John Meredith walked Faith down the aisle towards her oldest son. This wasn't her first child to be married for Rilla had been married to Kenneth Ford shortly after the war. But he was her oldest son after all.

She remembered back when the Meredith's had first moved into the manse. Those four had been a reckless bunch. She smiled to herself. But as soon as John had married Rosemary they started to behave, she remembered. Before she could even start to think about her own family, she was forced back to reality by Gilbert's gentle touch on her own. She looked over to meet his gaze, which was steadily fixed on her. She could tell he was thinking the same things she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N - This part is about a "Psycho Man". You'll find out more later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why would she do this to me? I thought she cared for me. What happened?" he whispered to himself, a bit too loudly for the man sitting to his right gave him a questioning look. 

"What?!" he yelled and the man stopped staring. 

For the rest of the trip he continued muttering towards the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jem!" Faith accidentally screamed as he grabbed her around the middle, turned her around and into a long, passionate kiss. They had just gotten home from their honeymoon (1 month for purposes of the story) and hadn't quite gotten over the fact that they were married and people didn't care what they did as long they did it in privacy of their own home.  
"You taste good," he said sarcastically.  
"Thanks but I couldn't quite tell how you taste. Let me see," and they kissed again. Then they went upstairs to finish, and well, trying to keep this G rated, you can fill in the blanks. 

The next day Jem and Faith went over to the "Older" Blythe's for dinner.   
"Mrs. Doctor dear, the children are here!" Susan yelled to Anne, who had already noticed.  
"Hello Jem, Faith" she said as she opened the door them. "How was your honeymoon?"   
"Just fine," Jem said as he hugged his mother and set off to find his father.  
"It was terrific," Faith filled in for her husband. "We had an absolute blast."  
"That's wonderful," Anne smiled. "Now come help Susan and I with dinner. Rilla and Kenneth are coming for dinner tonight as well, but she won't be much help."  
"Oh, yes, and how is Rilla doing?"  
"Very well indeed. She's due in about two weeks now."  
"Oh, that's right. How's Ken holding up?"  
"He's very excited. So is Rilla. Though she is quite a bit frightened even if she won't admit it if her life itself depended on her admitting it. She thinks its abnormal or some such nonsense. Who knows with that girl." They both laughed for they knew how true it was.  
"Ah, anyway, let's get in the kitchen before Susan scolds us." 

~In Doctor Blythe's Office ~ 

"Dad? Can I come in?" Jem asked from his dad's office doorway. He felt like a kid again, asking to go into his dad's office because he wasn't supposed to be in there otherwise. He knew that he didn't have to ask; in just a short time he would be working in this office and wouldn't have to care if he supposed to be in there or not. But right now he felt like a kid, so would act like one.  
"Of course," Gilbert answered back. "How was the honeymoon?"  
"Great. Dad, can I ask you something?"  
Gilbert eyed his son suspiciously. When did he ever need to ask to be able ask a question? But anyway, Gil thought, "Of course, what is it?"  
"Um, well, I... uh, I..." Jem stammered.  
"Jem, just say it! My lord son, you sound like you're going to tell me you got Faith pregnant! But under the circumstances, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Now, just say it!" Gilbert said, more impatient sounding than he meant.  
Jem gave a nervous, slightly embarrassed chuckle, then said, "Well, actually, not quite. I was wondering if you would allow me to start next Monday instead of this Monday. I know you were counting on me, but I would like to..."  
Gilbert held up his hand signaling his son to stop the monotonous rambling. "Of course you can. I thought Monday was too early but it was you who had insisted."  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Wasn't thinking, I guess. Thanks though."  
"Mmhmm, now go see if you can help your mother with dinner." 

**Please, please, _please _review!**


End file.
